Hidden
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Because he was safer that way." Character study.


Hidden

"Because he was safer that way." Character study.

* * *

Tech E. Coyote knew a lot of things. He knew about machines, what to screw in, what to fix if it got broken. He knew plenty about history (the Greeks, Romans and countless others; they were fascinating!). Astromony, physics, artwork, music, many, many authors.

He loved learning since he knew what it was. By the time he was two he was tackling novels like Harry Potter and moving on to Shakespear when he was six. He studied the works of Lenardo Da Vinci throughout elementary school, along with Albert Einstien, Thomas Edison and polictical leaders like Benjamin Franklin and George Washington.

One thing he didn't understand, however, was people in general. He understood his father's quite, soft-spoken ways, possibly because he only ever had to reprimand his son late at night to stop reading, and he always did so with a smile on his face. He understood his kind and caring mother. She always encouraged him, made sure he ate when he was reading a book at the kitchen table and gave him his ever first lab coat when he was five after he almost blew up the toilet with a chemical experiment.

He didn't understand however, how his classmates eyes didn't light up when the teacher asked a question and you knew the answer, how their eyes didn't rapidly absorb every word of their textbooks, how they didn't want to learn more. To just be in a giant library that stretched on forever and you had eternity to read, to learn, to gain wisdom.

All who are wise were once foolish however.

He spent more time in the library than any other kid, until he and the librarian, a kindly old lady, were on first name terms. Even though she insisted him to call her Katherine, he always called her Miss Witherspoon, a small smile gracing her lips every time he did.

His behavior of course, did not go unnoticed by the other kids. They thought he was weird. The boys would sometimes stuff him into his locker, because they were stronger than him from all their sports. Tech's first teacher did nothing to help, because she wasn't his teacher for very long. The principal, seeing his advanced mentality, put him in grade eight when he was still only seven. That teacher didn't notice either, and none of the eigth graders liked being showed up by a kid almost half their age.

Eventually, the coyote got fed up by the brutal treatment he was being endured to, in high school, where he for once was the same age as his classmates because he had spent the years after grade eight traveling abroad with his parents to Europe to study the history and architecture.

He carefully examined their habits, learning the best way to avoid the people -everyone- who ridiculed him. Hiding was something he knew how to do -ever since he was little and his mother really couldn't find him in hide-and-seek- so he hid himself behind stacks of books, away from the cruel words and punches, away from the people -he didn't need them, Tech convinced himself...he hid himself away...

...Away from the world.

He lost himself amongst his work, all his late nights and countless cups of coffee. And before he knew it, years had flashed by, and he was almost ready to graduate from his fourth year at unniversity. Then Tech lost it all; he was expelled for one too many inventions going wrong.

He didn't know how to cope. He lived alone in a small flat, having moved out of his parents long ago. Tech was suddenly given strange powers, were they a gift or a curse, something to make him even more different.

"_Different_." he spat out, accidentally crushing the machine he was working on with his new powers. He slammed his fist onto he desk, causing his cup of coffee to fall and the hot liquid spilled over the desk. No friends, his parents far away. Alone, different, angry...

Then suddenly it changed. He was gathered with five others, others who were like him. Hardened by hardships, bullied. The roadrunner liked inventing too. But still, old habits don't go away completely.

While the others would go out to have fun -go dancing, see a movie, he would stay behind. "Someone should stay back, just in case." He told them. Or was he really telling himself?

Even though life was much better, he still hid himself away. Because he was safer that way.

-Fin

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was thinking about my fanfics, and I realized I don't have pieces for all the team. I have a few (more, ;) about Ace, two about Rev, a oneshot on Slam, but nothing just on Tech or Lexi. So this is for all the Tech fans out there, and I hope I did him justice. Please review.**

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


End file.
